Val (Outlast)
Val is one of the two main antagonists (along with Sullivan Knoth) in the 2017 video game Outlast 2. Val is a former deacon of the Testament of the New Ezekiel, Val eventually betrayed Knoth and decided to spite Knoth by bringing forth the apocalypse and assisting in the birth of the anti-christ. This led to a schism in the Testament and Val, leader of the defectors now known as the Heretics, fled into the mines near Temple Gate with the rest of the Heretics. When a pregnant Lynn Langermann was found by the Testament and was believed to be carrying the anti-christ inside her, Val freed her from the Testament and brought her to the mines in order to make sure that she indeed birthed her baby. When Lynn's husband Blake invaded the mines to free Lynn, Val and their men tried to intervene but were presumably killed when Knoth's fanatics raided the mines. She was voiced by Claudia Besso. Biography Past Val was the highest-ranking Deacon of the Testament of the New Ezekiel and a close confidant to Sullivan Knoth. However, in contrast to Knoth Val eventually decided to forsake God and to actively worship the coming of the antichrist. Val managed to round up several others who shared their beliefs and openly betrayed Knoth, founding the group that came to be known as the Heretics. Over the years, the Testament and the Heretics clashed openly multiple times. However, Knoth never found out where Val's main base was located; abandoned mines a few miles away from Temple Gate. ''Outlast 2'' Val and the Heretics are first encountered after Blake Langermann finds Lynn and escapes from the Testament. The Heretics capture Lynn, whose womb is rumored to house the Anti-Christ, and set up a ritual down in their mines to stage her birth. Blake follows the Heretics, until he gets captured and taken to Val. Val shows him her "true face" by smothering her naked body in mud and donning a large crown of thorns, distorting her appearance. Due to a tremor in the mines, Blake manages to escape, however, Val and the Heretics relentlessly chase him throughout the mines. Blake is eventually driven into a part of the mines that is half-way flooded. As electric cables are hanging in the water, Blake cannot use the exit but is forced to deactivate two levers in order to deactivate the electricity. While he does so, he is hunted by Val who is carrying a torch and is actively searching for Blake. Blake finally stumbles across the ritual where Lynn is kept, surrounded by the entire Heretic cult participating in a graphic blood orgy that Val forces him to participate in, raping him. The Testament manages to raid the mines due to being sold out by Josiah, they had a blood bath, and presumably kill every last Heretic including Val, ending and winning their civil war. Personality Before her deviation from Temple Gate, Val was devout to Knoth's faith. However, she felt a deep guilt for participating in the mass infanticide of the children of Temple Gate, many of whom Val raised and cared for as if they were her own. Though Knoth spoke that God would call to his followers that they were doing the right thing, Val heard nothing and was convinced that Knoth's God was a "child's superstition" and that all her children had died for nothing. However, when Val was awoke by her wet dreams of murdering infants her faith in a new God was awoken. She began to deeply hate Knoth for his misplaced faith in an unknown God, believing her God to be superior because he is no God at all, simply a voice that she can hear and desperately seeks to consummate her union with. Thus, Val has made it her life mission to insist in the birth of the antichrist, reveling in the destructive havoc that it will undoubtedly reap across the world. Val sees nothing wrong with her actions, viewing it as the "sharing of her love" and finds her God in "every moment of ecstasy". In her notes she boasts of her wet dreams of children being murdered, killing Knoth's followers and her visions of the antichrist. Val seems to be pansexual. She preys on Blake any chance she gets, often licking, caressing and even raping him during their encounters. However, a note from a female cultist claim Val showed a sexual interest in her and she even licked Lynn's unconscious body after choking her out, showing she is not restricted by gender to share her love. In her note she asks her God to "cut my skin, caress me and burn me" implying she is masochistic. Val also considers the destruction the antichrist will reap and the idea of murder to be arousing. Gallery Val.jpg|Blake meets Val for the first time ValHunts.png|Val starts hunting Blake in the mines Trivia *Although Val physically appears to be an androgynous woman and the fact Val is voiced by a woman, her gender is shown to be very ambiguous. All notes that talk about Val claim that Val is a man. Furthermore, if one inspects Val's body in detail, her sexual organs are shown to be in scientifically inaccurate locations and could very well be molded with mud. This has lead to many fans of the game to believe that Val is transgender. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Outlast Villains Category:Rapists Category:Fanatics Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Cult Leaders Category:Satanism Category:Stalkers Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Genderless